I wrote this in 2011
by avavavav12
Summary: I just wanted to publish this story that I wrote so long ago. Do what you must.
4/19/11

CHAPTER 1

'Stupid manservant come out here… and bring me some meat' screeched Alice banging on the door to Oz's room.

It was a rainy day at the Rainsworth mansion and Oz had locked himself in his room for days. No one really understood why he had done so, but they thought it was best to leave him be for awhile. Well all except for Alice.

'Manservant why don't you come out' screamed Alice still banging the door to no avail.

Suddenly a hand grasped around her gloved fist before it struck the door again. Alice turned around to see two golden eyes staring at her in anger. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grasp was tight and forceful. He shoved her away from the door, making her fall to the ground will a large 'THUD!'

'What are you doing Seaweed head' Alice spat at Gilbert Nightray

'Oz…' Gil started, but before he could finish Alice had pulled herself up, sighed, and kicked him in the face with her white high heeled boot. Gil rolled backward, crashing into the door.

Alice delighted that she made a knock against the door bigger than any of her fist pounds started to skip to the door. This time she knocked lightly on door and waited for it to open.

Gil smirked as he was almost certain that his master would not open the door for something so little as that. Too bad for Gil the door opened which sent him toppling in to Oz's room.

Gill jumped up at the sight of his master, as he hurried out of the room Alice could faintly hear him mutter 'stupid rabbit.' Although this was supposed to be an insult Alice just smiled and skipped into the room.

Before she could even utter a word a hand was in front of her face. 'Alice I'm kinda busy at the moment could you leave me alone.' Shocked by Oz's straight forward statement all Alice could mange was a small nod before she slowly walked toward the door, and away from Oz.

' _I can_ _'_ _t believe that stupid manservant talked to me like that_ _'_ thought Alice in disbelief. 'He should be grateful I even came to see how he was doing' she stated aloud. Two maids walking past her looked at each other than gave Alice a funny look before running off giggling.

'What were those two giggling about?' Alice asked confused.

'You know, you should really stop talking to yourself Alice-chan' said an eerie voice from inside a closet. 'It's hard for people to keep up with the conversation if half of it is in your head.' Alice turned slowly and kicked the closet door.

'That was not a very nice way to open the door Alice-chan' said Xerxes Break. 'I think it was rather rude' chimed in a purple doll on Breaks shoulder. 'Now, now Emily…you can't just blurt the truth'

'What do you want Clown. I have other things to attend to' said Alice starting to walk away. 'Like what?" asked Break his curiosity showing.

'Like seeing to what kinda meat the chef is going to serve for dinner' Alice said her mouth already starting to water just thinking about it. Nothing less from the great Alice, meat never too far from her mind.

'Don't worry' said Break closing his eye 'I won't be staying here long. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, of you…' Break strayed off after opening his eye to see or at least hear Alice run down the hall.

'Be careful' said Break. 'Now you're starting to talk to yourself' said Emily. 'Well that's no good' pointed back Break as he slowly entered a nearby cabinet, closed the doors, and disappeared.

Alice slowly walked out of the kitchen, her mood had improved because they were serving steak for dinner. As she walked past one of the many windows in the Rainsworth house and noticed it stopped raining for a brief moment. ' _What is that shiny thing_ _…_ _I hope it_ _'_ _s tasty_ _'_ she thought. Alice dashed out of the house, through the window no less, straight toward the glittering object.

After a couple of minutes she was breathing heavily and still unable to get the object free from a tree. 'Why is it so stuck? If only my powers weren't sealed, this tree would be no trouble to rip out from the ground' exclaimed Alice out of breath and somehow on the ground.

'I know' whispered Alice getting up slowly 'I'll just ask Oz to help me'. Unfortunately Alice forgot about their pervious discussion.

Alice ran to Oz's room, again she entered through the window, and opened the door without even knocking. 'Oz, Oz, guess what I found outside' she nearly screamed, but she also had to stop because she could no longer breathe. 'There's this shiny thing on the tree and I can't get it off. I pulled for like an hour but it still won't come off' Alice said while still trying to regain her breath. 'Oz?' she said slowly reaching her hand out to him.

Before Alice could even place her hand on his shoulder Oz slapped her hand away. 'ALICE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE! WHAT PART OF 'I'M KINDA BUSY' DO YOU NO UNDERSTAND? YOU NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ALSO DIDN'T KNOCK. LEAVE ALICE!' Screamed Oz in anger. Alice could only muster a 'but Oz' before Oz screamed again 'LEAVE'. And Alice did just that.

Alice ran out of Oz's room, tears threatening to spill out. She ran to the tree and started pulling and scratching at the shiny object. She had almost fallen down from exhaustion when the object fell into her hands.

Her eyes widened as she saw it was a necklace. She glanced over her new found treasure, but before a smile could break Alice remembered Oz and she closed her eyes and clutched the pendant.

Alice was so focused on trying to hold back her tears that she failed to notice that pendent starting to glow.

4/21/11

CHAPTER 2

Sharon was coming home from Pandora Headquarters, she was given an assignment to secure Alice. It seemed that the Will of Abyss was moving again and Pandora had no idea what she was up to.

' _I hope the house was not destroyed while I was away_ _'_ Sharon thought giggling to herself. She stared out the window to see a very gloomy, and rainy setting.

When the carriage pulled up one of the mansions a butler opened up the door holding an umbrella over Sharon. As she walked to the entrance Sharon noticed a broken window ' _I knew the house would be broken in some way_ ' Sharon thought, happy about her seemingly physic ability.

Sharon looked around not really expecting to find the culprit, but there Alice was sitting on the muddy ground in the middle of a thunders storm with no sort of protection. Sharon rushed over to the sitting girl.

'Alice why are you out here in the rain are you alright' Sharon exclaimed. But all Alice did was stare blankly into space.

As Sharon, and 3 other maids, helped Alice up she sent for someone to bring a warm towel. When they finally entered the house a blanket was draped around Alice. 'I asked for a hot towel not a blanket Samantha' exclaimed Sharon confused. ' I will get Mistress Alice a hot towel soon, but the blanket was the last object that was drying before it rained. The towel will come in a couple of minuets' explained Samantha as she rushed off into the west wing of the house.

'Alice you really shouldn't be out in the rain' Sharon ranted as they walked down the hallway. Alice was nodding her head, but sometimes she switched to just looking blankly out into the long corridors. Sharon opened her mouth then closed it as she glanced over at Alice's hands.

'What are you holding?' curiosity getting the better of her. Alice's eyes widened at the sudden realization at what she was asked. Before Sharon could ask again Alice started in a mad dash, which had been happening a lot today, in no particular direction.

Alice zigged zagged as far as she could, with Sharon fast on her heels no less, before a sudden wave of dizziness over took her and she tripped over the blanket. No longer able to hold her own weight she crashed to the ground and slowly fell in to an unconscious sleep.

'ALICE….ALICE!' Sharon rushed over with a horrified look on her face.

She looked down at Alice and saw her clutching a necklace. She wondered for a brief moment why Alice had ran away with the pendant, and why it was so special, but Sharon stopped thinking about that because Alice was lying on the floor breathing heavily and red faced. Before giving it a second thought Sharon screamed 'HELP SOMEONE HELP!'

After that everything started to come together, and everything started to fall apart.

4/24/11

CHAPTER 3

'Clack clack clack'

'Tap tap'

'Did you hear…?'

'Aaahhh' Oz screamed into his pillow.

'Why is everyone so noisy today' Oz said with a mass of irritation in his voice. He had been up all night, and the past few nights, trying to catch up with his favorite book series -. Reluctantly Oz slowly raised his head and looked around the room with a lazy eye.

The room was a mess, scattered with half open books and burnt candles everywhere. Oz turned his head to the door which was now broken because of Gil slamming into it and Alice slamming the door after he yelled at her.

' _Damn I really should have just got up and given her some meat._ _'_ Thought Oz as another wave of guilt came over him. He had felt bad about yelling at Alice since it happened, but he was on the very last book's climax and he really wanted to know what happened. Unfortunately the book finished with a cliffhanger so he has to wait till the next volume comes out to find out what happens.

Oz got up started for his closet. It had been so long since he had really got out of his room, so as he headed to his dresser he realized that a stench had formed around him.

After his nice relaxing 2 hour bath, he really wanted to be clean, he finally got to his dresser and pulled out his usual clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a quick wink as he walked confidently out of the room.

He headed towards two maids giving then his host club smile, which had two outcomes. One was that they would start screaming and faint or they would stand in shock. Two is that they gave him a disgusted look and was ready to punch in the face and yell PEVERT throughout the household, the punching part came from Alice.

But what happened was something he never thought would happen. They looked at him was sad eyes, tears threatening to poor over. 'Where's Alice?' He said trying to focus on his missing friend and not on the tearing maids.

He said that and the maids broke. They started cry and wailing right there. Oz utterly confused moved next to the maids to try to comfort them, but all that did was made them cry more.

'What's wrong Mary… Elizabeth?' Oz's tone was laced with concern for the two wailing maids. Before he could ask again Sharon came barreling down the hall. In one swift movement she sat down next to both of the maids and whispered something in their ears.

Oz didn't know what Sharon said to the maids, and frankly neither do I, but the maids managed to stifle their cry, get up, and scurry away. Sharon got up from the floor and looked at Oz with the same sad expression that the maids had given him.

But before she could even utter a word Oz started pelting her with questions. 'Why where the maids crying? What did you say that made them stop? Why is everyone hurrying around and acting frantic? Where is Ali… Owwww! What was that for?' Oz asked as he rubbed a bump on his head caused by Sharon's fan.

'You need to see this' was all Sharon said before she lead Oz down the long corridor. No one talked the entire way.

4/24/11

CHAPTER 4

'Are you ready?' Asked Sharon concern in her voice.

'Sharon why are we here? Alice is hardly ever in her room especially at this time of day' Oz said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that Alice was alright and just bounding up and down somewhere else.

Sharon just sighed and slowly opened the door. ' _He would of found out sooner or later._ ' She thought. When the door was fully open Oz had a perfect view of Alice, but it was not the Alice he knew. She was in her bed lashing her arms and legs, crying. She looked flushed and was breathing hard.

The nurses where trying to restrain her, so she would not hurt herself. Though it looked like she was hurting the nurses more. Oz tried to go and help, but Sharon put her arm out to stop him. 'Just watch' she whispered.

Oz thought it was hard to 'just watch', but he knew that feeling Sharon's wrath would put him in a similar state as Alice. After a couple of minutes Alice settled down, but she was still breathing hard from flailing for more than 5 minutes.

Sharon walked away to leave Oz alone with Alice, most of the nurses followed in her example but one stayed outside the room, just in case Alice started one of her fits again.

'Why was reading a book so important? Why did I have to yell?' Asked Oz to himself. He didn't really know what to say to Alice, it was awkward enough just to be alone with her while she was sleeping in her room.

Oz looked around the room for something to sit on when he spotted a small desk with a chair. He went to pick up the chair when he noticed some papers on the desk. He rummaged through them noticing how some were drawings of meat, and some were pages of recipe books that she wanted to give to the cook.

He looked through the pile some more when a pink journal slipped out. Looking oddly out of place in Alice's room he decided to pick it up, the lock was open. Obviously Oz was not the best at privacy so he decided to read it. ' _What was the worst that could be in there?_ '

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sharon-oneechan said I needed to start writing in this pink journal. I don_ _'_ _t know exactly why though, but I was too scared to ask. I have a question for you._

' _A question for a diary entry, this was defiantly Alice._ _'_ Oz thought, none the less he kept reading.

 _Diary are you a real person? Or are you some kind of chain? I swear if you tell anyone what I ask you I will make Oz release my powers and destroy you._

 _You better answer my questions soon, but right now Chef Jacque is probably finishing cooking tonight_ _'_ _s meat stew and I want to get the best part so I got to go._

Oz flipped through the pages laughing at when Alice figures out that a diary is not a person nor a chain. He also learned some interesting information about how she was the one who pulled the prank on Gil when he woke up with a mess of Ada's cats in his room. But one Diary entry caught his eye.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well first off Sharon-Oneechan said I need to add a date to my diary entry. It sounds tasty, I remember Chef Jacque talking about dates and figs so I_ _'_ _m guessing that I need to smash a fig on the page._

Oz just stared at the page for a minute or so because there was a stain on the page where Alice had probably smashed the fig. Then suddenly he started to hysterically laugh.

A nurse busted into the room to see if anything was wrong, but Oz just waved her off saying he was fine and had remembered a funny joke. She gave him a funny look but left. As he pulled the small pink book from behind his back he had to wipe a tear from his eye. He kept reading

 _Now that, that is done I can get on to other things. Also I hope Chef Jacque won_ _'_ _t be to mad at me for stealing a fig._

 _Diary Oz has shut himself in his room for at least two days now. I_ _'_ _m not worried or anything, I_ _'_ _m just concerned for my manservant. I mean how is Oz supposed to serve me if he is unwell._

Oz's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the pink book and the sleeping Alice.

 _Anyway I keep trying to go into his room, but Seaweed head keeps blocking the way. He said Oz needs to be alone, but what fun is it to be alone. I mean I should know right?_

' _No wonder she wanted to keep coming in my room. She was lonely, and Sharon was away as well._ _'_ Oz cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. He picked up his chair and moved it to Alice's bedside, he ruffled her hair a little and said 'Sorry it took so long Alice, but you're not alone any more. You just needed to say that your lonely.'

Oz realized long ago that Alice would probably never ask for help, but he needed to say so.

He put the book down on the nightstand and looked back at Alice. Her hands were bruised and it looked like she was holding something really tightly. There was a pattern on her hands that looked like the necklace she was wearing.

' _Wait when does Alice wear a necklace? We usually have to force her just to brush her hair._ _'_

Oz reached to grab the necklace but a hand caught his before he could reach it. 'Alice?!' he said shocked the she had actually woken up.

'What are you doing here?' Alice growled. She tried to give Oz a scowl but she was so weak that it turned into a stare. Alice was about the faint but Oz caught her quickly reeling her back to reality as she noticed Oz was touching her necklace.

Alice squeaked but no actual words came out. Oz was trying to figure out what she was trying to say by playing charades, but it was too late. The pendant started to get warmer, but dense Oz didn't notice until a sudden flash of light engulfed the room.

When Oz woke up the room was dark, but he knew they were no longer in the Rainsworth mansion.

4/24/11

CHAPTER 5

'Alice, Alice…. Where the hell are you Alice?' Oz Shouted

Oz couldn't see so this made it extra hard to look for Alice if he actually couldn't look. He kept bumping into walls but surprisingly he didn't bump into any of the furniture. A warm hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. In a panic Oz started swatting at the hand like a little girl swats a bug.

'Stop hitting me manservant' called Alice.

Oz abruptly stopped and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her in. 'Are you ok Alice? You shouldn't be standing go sit down.'

'Are you stupid?' Alice screeched. 'I can't sit on anything.'

Oz looked at her quizzically. In the shadows he could see a chair so he went over to pull it out but his hand went right through. Oz frantically tried to grab at it, but it was no use. The sun started to rise and now he could see why he couldn't touch anything.

They were stuck in Alice's tower. A shiver ran down Oz's spine as he remembered where he first saw this tower. He had see Alice lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her, dead. 'So this is a memory….. That explains a lot.'

He looked back to find the brunette staring at a little lump in a huge bed. The lump started moving, and as the covers fell off it revealed a little Alice. She blinked a couple of times and got out of bed. ' _This memory isn_ _'_ _t bad, I wonder Alice was so worried_?' Oz though.

He noticed the little girl grab a pink bunny and run to her balcony. Oz raced over to see what she was looking at. Two small children walked near the tower carrying buckets. They were servants but little Alice looked so envious that Oz wished he could help.

The kids had gone but little Alice was still leaning over the balcony when her bunny suddenly dropped. Both Alice's looked nervous. Little Alice looked out for a minute and then hurried out the door, while big Alice went white.

'Alice are you ok?' Asked Oz as moved closer to her, just in case.

Alice just stared down at the little girl trying to get her bunny. She pointed her finger at a tall figure coming out from a shaded area. An 'oh know' escaped her lips as a horrible scene unfolded.

The man walked forward and little Alice stumbled back. Oz stood there on the balcony confused when he saw the man slap the girl. 'Owwww' both Alice screamed. Oz rushed toward Alice and caught her as she stumbled.

'Sit Alice, you need to sit.' Alice sat but he heard little Alice cry in the background, he turned to see Alice wince. 'What is going on?' Asked Oz, but Alice just shrugged, and then the door to the room flew open. The man pushed little Alice on the ground and slapped her until she was bleeding.

Oz tried to get up and help little Alice but Alice just held him back, shaking her head and giving Oz a pained look.

After the man was gone little Alice was lying on the floor, weeping. Her face was full of scratches and her blood mixed with her tears as they ran down her face.

'Hello Alice' the room rang

'Who are you' little Alice asked confused and scared

'Oh Alice, how could you forget you dear Oneechan' said the room

Little Alice went to pick up her pink bunny when she noticed it glowed dark purple. When the light was gone the bunny had transformed into a white rabbit with a blue ribbon, the first form Oz had ever seen the Will of Abyss in.

But before Oz could move the room was engulfed in a bright white light

4/24/11

CHAPTER 6

When Oz woke up again he was back in Alice's regular room. As soon as he realized where he was Oz started looking for Alice, luckily he didn't have to look far. His eyes softened when he saw her were sound asleep in her bed, but she was still pale and weak.

' _I can_ _'_ _t believe that she saw all that, experienced all that, by herself. Damn I really am useless._ _'_

As though Alice had read his mind, while she was asleep, she had somehow moved her arm to hook with his. Although alarmed Oz smiled as he heard a familiar 'stupid manservant.'

After sometime of arm holding Oz decided it was time for him to help. He got up and carefully slipped his arm out of Alice's grasp and walked toward a table with a cloth and cold water. He dipped the cloth in the water then brought it over to Alice.

He had almost put it on her head when he realized that he had to squeeze out the water first. He tiptoed back to the water bowl made sure to squeeze out the water and finally placed it on Alice's forehead.

Alice mumbled at the cold item suddenly placed on her head but quickly went back to sleep. Oz had decided to sit back down before he made Alice's illness worse. Oz picked up the pink diary he had been reading before and read the next page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ok so apparently_ _'_ _date_ _'_ _means_ _'_ _what day it is_ _'_ _and not_ _'_ _food_ _'_ _. That was a mistake on my part, but you should of seen Chefs face when I told him about the fig. He wasn_ _'_ _t angry, but he suddenly started laughing so hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack._

Oz smiled as he tried to imagine everyone else's reaction to the fig misshape, especially Sharon.

 _I had half a mind to kick him right there, but then I thought better of it because he might not let me back in the kitchen if I did that._

 _Oz still has not come out of his room, but I decided something today. I_ _'_ _m going to make a game about how to get past Seaweed head, he doesn_ _'_ _t know it yet though. Today I think I_ _'_ _m going to use a chair to get into Oz_ _'_ _s room. That will show Seaweed head not to mess with_ _…_ _. The only problem is to find a good chair to use._

Oz turned the page to see the last diary entry, the one from yesterday. Oz took a breath and started to read it. It was about before Oz had yelled at her.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It started to rain today, also Sharon-oneechan is coming home. That scares me._

 _Yesterday_ _'_ _s tactic was a failure, before I could even find a chair Seaweed head had locked me in the library yesterday. Luckily he locked me in with meat, which lasted me till dinner._

'That girl has a black hole for a stomach' thought Oz as he looked at the girl who was spread out on her bed in an odd position.

 _Today I woke up extra early and decided to knock on the door, because I am frankly out of ideas. Manservant really needs to end this game soon_ _'_

Oz had almost closed the book when he saw that there was still some small print at the bottom.

 _By the way diary I heard this weird sound this morning. I_ _'_ _m not exactly sure what it was but it sounded like the noise a bell makes_ _…_ _. I wonder where it could of come from?_

'What are you doing?'

'Ummmmm… Nothing Alice' Oz rushed to say hiding the pink diary behind his back. 'How are you feeling?' exclaimed Oz a little too loud.

Alice gave him a weird look but answered his question anyway 'Better….. Just don't tell anyone about the memory, I want to keep it a secret for awhile.' Just to make sure he would not protest she gave him a scowl which told him 'tell them or you won't stay conscious long.'

Unfortunately Sharon had Eques attached itself to Oz's shadow since she sent him into Alice's room. So that means she heard everything from Oz picking up Alice's diary to now. 'Oh Alice, you should of known that you can't hide anything from me' whispered Sharon.

'Fine' murmured Oz. He was still was trying to hide the diary, which had become extremely hard since Alice was looking straight at him with her amethyst orbs. 'By the way Alice' Oz suddenly remembered 'where did you get that necklace?'Alice looked down at her hands, like they were suddenly the most interesting things she had ever seen. 'Alice' Oz prodded.

'Remember when I told you that I found 'this shiny thing on the tree and I can't get it off' yeah that was it.' This time it was Oz's turns to look down. He opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off. 'I don't blame you for anything Oz. Ok maybe for the fever, but not for the bad memory. You know as well as I do that we would of found it anyway.'

'But Alice you had to find it alone, experience it alone. And where was I? Inside my room reading a book.' Oz exclaimed.

Alice's hand went in his face 'what?' she said in shock. 'You yelled at me for interrupting your book?' she snapped. 'WHY YOU!'

Oz stumbled backward flipping over the chair. He released the diary which flew past the brunettes face and landed on her bed (a/n good timing right). She looked up her face scarlet, she grabbed a pillow and started hitting as hard as she could. Oz turned around to say something, but was instead hit squarely in the face with a pillow.

'I feel guilty enough, don't make me out to be even worse' gasped Oz as he ran from the sick girl with another pillow.

'You should of thought of the before you read Diary-san' screamed Alice.

Oz was about to ask why the diary gets a higher honorific then he does but Alice had tackled him to the ground. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to not only see Alice on top of him, BUT her lips were on his. For some odd reasoned Oz kissed back, both were shocked he did so, Alice pulled away her cheeks tinged with red.

'Don't feel bad about what happened manservant' Alice whispered 'most of it wasn't your fault, plus I just gave you some of my energy. So you shouldn't feel bad anymore.'

This was the best time for Sharon chose to intervene 'It's seems you're up Alice.'

CHAPTER 7

8/28/11

"Sharon-oneechan I'm so happy to see you" Alice said not so convincingly while trying to waddle off of Oz. "Oh really" Sharon replied while she creepily walked around the room. "Because I think you're happier to see Oz." That simple statement made Oz cough in surprise and Alice turn around so you could only see the reddening of her ears.

"Oh Sharon-chan …. How long were you there?" Oz asked praying that she was not there for too long. "Well I wasn't there long…" glimmer of hope entering Oz "But Eques was attached to from the time you opened Alice-chan's room" all hope of a less embarrassing moment vanished.

Alice, mortified of what Sharon said, turned around.

"You heard everything?" Alice still stunned asked

"Yup from beginning to end."

Alice was about to reply when Sharon cut her off with a quick "We can talk about this later, your still sick and I believe you have had enough excitement for the day" Sharon shot a glance towards Oz "Now go back to bed and I'll call Marianne in so she can do her job. Good night Alice-chan."

Sharon hurried Oz out of the room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
